tabletoptrollplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Adamaz Karoth
'''Adamaz Karoth '''is a player character of the Tabletop Trollplay universe. He is a brown-blooded troll currently living in Troll Georgia. He is a powerful telekinetic with few friends who lives a simple life working at a garbage dump, organizing the stacks of junk while trying to enhance and master his mutant talent. His symbol is a cut diamond. The name Adamaz is the Greek word for "adamant" and is part of the scientific name for diamond. Karoth comes from the unit of purity for gold, Carats. His symbol is self-evident. Biography Wiggler Trials Adamaz remembers nothing of his wiggler trials. He began his trials with Deyton and Sinter, with whom he accompanied through numerous water-related misadventures. His prime contribution helping to guide the party through a labyrinth while being pursued by a frog-like black sludge monster. At one point, he tried to swim, and ended up getting sucked down river. He was entirely unafraid due to his formidable mental resolve, and simply recommended that the others not follow him into the swift current. They did not follow his advice, but nevertheless he was seperated from them at a fork in the river. He was sucked into a whirlpool with thousands and thousands of baby chicks, and would have drowned if not for a tiny seadweller with a pompadour. It was a while before he awoke. He found himself (to be continued) Welcome to Alternia Aenean viverra consectetur ligula a sodales. Ut eget metus mi. Vestibulum sit amet nisl at lorem sagittis porta a vitae magna. Proin blandit erat tristique mi egestas vulputate. Aliquam tristique molestie neque, eget mollis ipsum adipiscing et. Integer lacinia auctor velit, vel iaculis libero lacinia eu. Suspendisse a quam sodales nisi semper vestibulum. Sed et sollicitudin odio. Quisque luctus aliquet ligula, eget pellentesque leo laoreet in. Attributes Personality Sed sagittis malesuada tempus. Etiam eu dapibus mauris, a rutrum risus. Donec eu lacinia risus. Vestibulum risus nunc, placerat ac lorem at, dignissim venenatis nibh. In at velit non tellus ultrices condimentum. Suspendisse vestibulum, sem sit amet gravida gravida, metus odio pulvinar mauris, nec semper arcu dui sed lorem. Ut turpis nulla, faucibus et dictum non, tempor eget dolor. Cras ultrices leo orci, eget placerat dui laoreet vitae. Cras et justo non est egestas vulputate. Vestibulum id faucibus tellus. Cras convallis fermentum purus in scelerisque. Nullam nulla nunc, pellentesque eget aliquam et, luctus eu nisl. Nulla placerat metus id dictum pharetra. Mauris id magna viverra, vestibulum mauris sed, congue mi. Physical Appearance Pellentesque rutrum nec mi ac feugiat. Ut ut vehicula augue, eu hendrerit risus. Donec non tristique velit, sit amet elementum magna. Maecenas viverra tortor a magna pretium, eu accumsan nulla porta. Mauris euismod quis tellus eu rhoncus. Proin at congue dolor. Curabitur consequat sodales libero, at semper nulla ornare eget. Attributes Skill Specialties: *SKILL - SPECIALTY: Praesent consequat convallis consequat. Phasellus cursus lectus nec fringilla mollis. Vestibulum feugiat euismod nibh, a luctus dui consectetur at. *SKILL - SPECIALTY: Praesent consequat convallis consequat. Phasellus cursus lectus nec fringilla mollis. Vestibulum feugiat euismod nibh, a luctus dui consectetur at. *SKILL - SPECIALTY: Praesent consequat convallis consequat. Phasellus cursus lectus nec fringilla mollis. Vestibulum feugiat euismod nibh, a luctus dui consectetur at. Abilities Duis semper diam sem, at placerat felis dignissim sed. Vestibulum ut felis eget dolor sodales tristique vitae sit amet lorem. Praesent consequat convallis consequat. Phasellus cursus lectus nec fringilla mollis. Vestibulum feugiat euismod nibh, a luctus dui consectetur at. Nam felis urna, dapibus nec tincidunt quis, eleifend non est. Sed eu libero eget mi ultricies placerat sed eu nunc. Nullam at mollis magna. Proin laoreet sit amet odio in facilisis. Relationships Troll #1 Nunc at gravida elit, sit amet fermentum mauris. Duis scelerisque dolor a aliquet consequat. Donec eu elit ullamcorper, facilisis dui ac, rhoncus leo. Vivamus ac pretium neque. In nec egestas justo. Cras varius, nisi id volutpat elementum, sapien sapien elementum lacus, sed eleifend tellus turpis nec dolor. Aenean at viverra mi. Aliquam convallis neque quis faucibus tempus. Integer quis tempor arcu. Phasellus molestie convallis mauris, quis varius urna feugiat non. Morbi auctor elementum tortor vel facilisis. Duis eget tincidunt turpis. In tellus velit, aliquam vel lectus in, volutpat varius risus. Troll #2 Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque auctor porta nunc eu dignissim. Vestibulum adipiscing mattis dolor ut sodales. Nulla facilisi. Fusce in vehicula risus, nec dapibus justo. Phasellus quis tortor viverra lectus condimentum convallis quis laoreet justo. Sed congue ipsum quis tellus scelerisque accumsan. Pellentesque non quam mollis, suscipit enim a, tincidunt dui. Aliquam malesuada, nibh in lacinia molestie, lectus neque volutpat nunc, eu blandit erat sapien et tortor. Troll #3 etc etc Aenean viverra consectetur ligula a sodales. Ut eget metus mi. Vestibulum sit amet nisl at lorem sagittis porta a vitae magna. Proin blandit erat tristique mi egestas vulputate. Aliquam tristique molestie neque, eget mollis ipsum adipiscing et. Integer lacinia auctor velit, vel iaculis libero lacinia eu. Suspendisse a quam sodales nisi semper vestibulum. Sed et sollicitudin odio. Quisque luctus aliquet ligula, eget pellentesque leo laoreet in. Trivia *Aenean viverra consectetur ligula a sodales. Ut eget metus mi. Vestibulum sit amet nisl at lorem sagittis porta a vitae magna. Proin blandit erat tristique mi egestas vulputate. Category:Characters Category:Player characters Category:Brownbloods